


Black on Black

by chaerii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Noren, One Shot Collection, Series, allrenjun, luren, markren, renhyuck, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerii/pseuds/chaerii
Summary: Renjun finds himself being trapped by five alphas that wants a beautiful omega like him.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> •Renjun centered fic (please forgive me I’m a biased piece of trash for my main ship)  
> •alpha omega au? It’s my first time so forgive me ;__;

 

_Jealousy is love in competition —Toba Beta_

 

 

“Your last roommate is going to arrive today. Be nice to him.” 

 

The people inside the room perk up from the information they just heard. Some ignore their landlord and continue to do their thing. It’s Chenle and Jisung—the young couple—who entertains him. 

 

“He’s Huang Renjun, a chinese like Chenle. His father asks me for help and he’s here because of it. I hope you will get along with each other.” The landlord shakes his head when they still ignore him and goes out.

 

Jeno and Jaemin are both alphas and they continue playing their video game, completely not interested with what they heard, Donghyuck, the sassy alpha, goes inside the shower to cleanse his magnificent skin and their leader,Mark, is still sleeping and no one should disturb the highest alpha in their group.

 

Twenty minutes later and they heard a soft knock. Chenle, the cute omega, is the one who opens the door and greets their new housemate. “Welcome, Renjun gege! Come inside...” Out of courtesy, the young boy helps him with his luggages.

 

“Thank you.” Renjun smiles at the younger and Chenle wants to hug him.

 

“Renjun gege, are you an alpha or omega?” Jisung, Chenle’s alpha, inquires from the couch where his omega takes his seat.

 

“Oh, uhm..” Renjun hesitates for a while. “I-I’m an unbonded omega. Huang Renjun, nice to meet you all.”

 

Upon hearing that the newcomer is unbonded, Jaemin and Jeno—the playful duo—pauses their game and immediately tries to pin down Renjun on their couch. With two people taking him, Renjun doesn’t know what’s happening and he just arrived?

 

“Jeno, look at this scared omega. Isn’t he breathtaking? He looks too sweet for a prey.” Jaemin smirks at Renjun then looks at Jeno who’s staring at the poor boy like he wants to eat him alive, “I know and he has taken my breath away already from the moment I laid my eyes on him. What a beautiful creature.”

 

Chenle and Jisung are shocked with the attitude the two alphas had shown. They have decided to remain quiet and observe.

 

Donghyuck rushes to come out from the shower when he smells a sweet scent coming from the fresh face he has never seen. He looks afraid from the inseparable two and he needs to show them how to handle omegas. “Tsk tsk, the two of you needs to learn how to handle a cute little omega like him.” He slowly takes Renjun from Jeno and Jaemin and caresses his face, “Now tell me, babe... how may I help you?”

 

The two scoffs at the sassy alpha, “Show off.”

 

Renjun blinks innocently and Donghyuck wants to keep him for himself. “I-I just want to know where my room is?”

 

Donghyuck laughs sweetly, “Oh, your room? I can show that to you but you can stay with me instead?”

 

It’s getting pretty burdensome for the poor omega; Renjun doesn’t know that the more he panics, the more he emits his sweet scent. 

 

Mark scowls because his sleep was interrupted by a sweet intoxicating smell that had woken up his alpha. He grumpily opens his eyes and prepares to scold the others but halts when he saw the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes upon on. His beauty cannot compare to all of the omegas he encountered. 

 

In a speed of light, the apha in him rushes towards Renjun and snatches him away. The other alphas glare at their leader for interrupting their own fun. 

 

Mark feels jealous that the other alphas had already seen him before he did. His pride as a leader is hurt. He holds his slim wrists tightly but enough to not hurt his fragile body and searches for a bond mark and when he sees there’s none, he placed a gentle kiss on it; slightly grazing his fangs on the skin. He got to make this omega as his and he’s going to be territorial over him.

 

Renjun gasps as he witness what has the man did to his skin. He feels like he is drowning—already out of breath.

 

“Did you hear that, Jisung?” Chenle shakes his alpha’s arm, “I think Renjun gege has bonded!”

 

“Really?” Jisung looks at the new omega and notices the distinct glow from him—he looks ethereal just like when Chenle had become his partner. “Is it...?”

 

“Yes?!!!” Chenle squeals in delight. “We’re two bonded omegas now!!” He claps his hand but pauses when he remembers something. “The question is, does gege know? And when is he gonna receive his mark?”

 

Jisung shrugs at moves closer to Chenle, “I don’t know, lele. He looks so oblivious about it and let’s just hope that there’s no more alpha who’s gonna be attracted to him or else—“

 

“What is up my brothers?!! Lucas bieber is in the house yo and—“ Lucas, the new alpha who just arrived, stops his tracks to admire the beauty he’s never seen before. 

 

“Speaking of the devil...”

 

“W-who is that beautiful omega?” Lucas clutches his chest as if he feels something’s wrong inside, “I think... i think I’m in love???” He sighs dramatically.

 

“No!!” The four other alphas growled at Lucas, who remains unbothered and continues to stare at Renjun.

 

“This is just his first day with us yet he already experiences headache. I feel so bad for him.” Chenle whispers to Jisung so that the angry alphas will not hear what they’re saying.

 

“I know and he gotta figure it out fast or else it’ll be chaotic.” 

 

This is just the start of everything; the competition has begun and it’ll be dark, bloody, and cruel—all for Huang Renjun.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the words dark, bloody, and cruel in the last sentence. It means:
> 
> •dark- jealousy  
> •bloody - their blood boiling with desire and affection for renjun  
> •cruel- the way they have to endure renjun's softness and scent while not marking him.


	2. There's no turning back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun is finally a claimed omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t kill me, please?? I tried keeping it lowkey intimate and I don’t want to go to jail. I love the dreamies and in no way I’m disrespecting them.

 

_Are you prepared for what lies ahead?_

 

 

 

Renjun wakes up between the four alphas surrounding him. They have decided to sleep in the living room so the alphas won’t fight who will sleep with Renjun for the night. Good thing that Lucas has to go back to his own apartment or else, the tall man is gonna be an extra baggage for them but Lucas promises to visit him again tomorrow and plans to give him the mark. 

 

Renjun wants to go home and be the unbonded omega that he is—was. Chenle tells him that he’s already bonded to one of the alphas and he won’t even tell him who it is. The little omega said that he will feel it inside him; his body will react differently to that certain alpha just like what happened to him with Jisung.

 

He slowly makes his way to the kitchen quietly to prepare them breakfast for their hospitality towards him. Though their first meeting is chaotic, he’s still grateful for them. He starts by preparing the ingredients for a simple kimchi fried rice. He is chopping some kimchi when he feels someone’s arms hugging him from behind.

 

“Good morning, Injun.” 

 

Renjun almost drops the knife if not with his amazing reflex. He looks at the side, meeting Mark’s handsome face. His heart won’t slow down and he feels like he’s out of breath. 

 

Mark notices the change in Renjun’s color and scent. He leans closer and drops a wet kiss on his shoulder. “Relax, baby. Don’t die on me, I still have to mark you.” 

 

Surprisingly, his voice soothes the omega’s senses. Renjun’s breathing finally comes back to normal and the leader leaves him to continue working. What happened? Renjun doesn’t know.

 

When he finally cooked their brunch and finished setting up the dining table, one by one the alphas start to wake up. The young couple greets him politely, the playful duo kisses Renjun’s cheeks and Donghyuck almost aims for the lips if Mark didn’t growl at him.

 

In the middle of their meal, Lucas arrives and comes straight to the omega, giving him a forehead kiss. Mark slams his utensils on the table and he can feel his alpha instinct disagreeing with the scene in front of him. Renjun blushes and his scent is all over the place.

 

“Cover your noses now!” Mark orders the other alphas and he receives growls in return.

 

“We have to fight for Renjun fair and square, Mark.” Lucas smiles at Renjun and pinches his cheek. “Let us enjoy his sweet scent as well don’t be greedy.”

 

The other alphas nod in unison. The young couple is just quiet, scared to add more fuel to the fire. 

 

“Let’s see who’s gonna mark Renjun.” Jaemin winks at Jeno who agrees with him. “It doesn’t matter who will win his heart because he’s bonded anyways. All we have to do is mark him.” The eye smile boy stares at the omega playfully.

 

“But first, we gotta date him.” Donghyuck suggests after finishing his food.

 

“Guys, I’m here??” Renjun tries to ease the tension and five heads turn to him. “You don’t have to fight each other  for marking me. It’s up to me and my body will decide who’s gonna do it.” He smiles warmly at them, earning some weird howling noises. “I’m gonna spend time with all of you before my body chooses my alpha. Just don’t argue with each other anymore, okay?” 

 

“Awww, Renjun gege is an angel.” Chenle compliments the older omega, obviously proud with his idea.

 

“We’re gonna take him first.” Jeno and Jaemin says together before they drag the omega away leaving them speechless.

 

The playful duo and Renjun spend their time playing video games and the omega always loses to them. Their teamwork is no joke and they’re not lenient on letting him win. Why? Everytime the omega loses, they have to kiss his cheeks. It’s okay at first but Renjun’s omega starts to decline them. They’re both aiming for his lips when Renjun quickly dodges the attempt. “I’m sorry.”

 

The two shrug and remain calm, “Nah, it’s all good. Your omega is probably telling you not to give in. We understand and we had fun with you.”

 

Donghyuck’s turn comes next and he brings Renjun to the theater. They’re watching a sad romance film and the omega is already bawling his eyes out from the start. The alpha finds it adorable and coos him, “You’re such a baby. “ He wipes his tears and lets him rest his head on his shoulder. “Just cry it out, I’ll cover you up.” 

 

When the movie ended, Donghyuck holds Renjun’s small hand. “I enjoyed today and your alpha is lucky to have an omega like you.” He confesses truthfully even though a part of him hurts a little. “Can I kiss you here?” He points at the corner of his small lips. “If only your omega will allow me?”

 

Renjun nods his head gently, “Only because you’re polite to ask.”

 

Donghyuck smiles and leans towards his face, dropping a quick kiss on the spot. “Ugh, Mark is really lucky to have you.”

 

“M-Mark?”

 

“You’ll see.” The sassy alpha winks at him and Lucas arrives to get him. Donghyuck waves his hand at them, “I enjoyed today! Take care of that precious angel, Lucas hyung!”

 

Lucas salutes at the younger alpha before taking Renjun to eat. “I bet Donghyuck didn’t get you food.” He chuckles with his deep voice.

 

“We had popcorn?” Renjun smiles shyly at the tall alpha. 

 

“Ugh, Hyuck’s right!” Lucas groans painfully. “You ARE precious and we don’t deserve you.”

 

The omega laughs, “I’m the one who’s not deserving for all of your attention. Let’s go and eat, hyung.” He takes his big hands and they enter a small cafe to have lunch.

 

Lucas observes Renjun as he happily eats his meal. He looks like a baby munching his sandwich and drinking his cappuccino. He can stare at him all day if only...

 

“Hyung, why are you staring?” 

 

The tall alpha snaps back to reality and shakes his head, “You’re too cute that it hurts.” He confesses as well. “I think I want to kidnap you.”

 

Renjun gasps in disbelief, “You wouldn’t do that, Hyung! I don’t want you in jail plus my alpha might hurt you.” He pouts and looks down. “I don’t want any of you to be hurt.”

 

Lucas melts with Renjun’s concern for him. He lifts his chin and wipes away the milk foam on Renjun’s lip. “To tell you honestly, I’m bonded.”

 

“What?!” 

 

The older shrugs, “I just wanna join the competition and annoy the four alphas fighting over you.” He ruffles Renjun’s hair, “But I’m serious when I said I think I’m in love when I saw you. You look too adorable, asking for help when they’re all over you. Too bad I didn’t meet you first.”

 

“Don’t say that hyung! You’re bonded and you should stay faithful to your omega.” Renjun huffs while crossing his arms.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m head over heels for my omega.” Lucas reassures Renjun and stands up. “Let’s get you home.”

 

Mark has been walking back and forth as he waits for Lucas and Renjun to go home. Donghyuck arrived a while ago and informed him that the two are having a lunch date. What’s taking them so long?

 

“You should sit down, hyung. Renjun’s safe with Lucas hyung.” Jaemin rolls his eyes at his leader. Jeno leans closer to his twin, “He’s right. You’re gonna have your own moment with Renjun later. And I’m telling you, he’s getting too adorable as time goes by.”

 

Mark closes his eyes as he sits down on the couch with Chenle and Jisung. The young couple is looking at their leader worryingly. “Don’t get stressed, hyung. Your alpha will feel restless if you do and we know it’s gonna be bad.”

 

Their leader massages his temple to release his anger. Five minutes later, they hear the door open and Renjun together with Lucas come inside, looking so happy with their date. Mark’s alpha is getting worked up again.

 

“I’ll go now, Injun. I really had fun and you’re a nice person to be with.” Lucas ruffles the omega’s hair in front of the others, making them jealous purposely.

 

“Injun?” Mark whispers in anger, “I’m the only one who’s allowed to call him that.”

 

Lucas looks at the other alphas and sends them a playful look before holding Renjun’s shoulders as he aims for a kiss on the lips. Before he got to do that, Mark already had Renjun in his arms. “Go home and never come back, Lucas.”

 

“Chill, man.” Lucas winks at Renjun before leaving. 

 

The three alphas are staring at Mark, who’s currently bringing Renjun inside his room.

 

“Is it time?” Donghyuck asks the duo and they nod their heads.

 

“I pray that Mark hyung will be gentle to my precious gege.” Chenle hugs Jisung for comfort. “His alpha is definitely angry.”

 

When Renjun and Mark enter the room, thick tension is in the air. Mark is panting in anger and Renjun is catching his breath. The alpha puts a hand beside Renjun’s face as he traps him by the door. “You’re mine.”

 

Renjun shivers with his tone. His body is shaking in fear and Mark kisses his forehead, “Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt what’s mine.”

 

Mark leans down to capture Renjun’s lips, taking his time to kiss his omega. He tastes sweet and a little bit of caffeine from the cappuccino he had for lunch. He drops tiny kisses on Renjun’s eyelids down to his nose and his chin, “I felt the bond from the moment your heart stops for a second and I know it’s me. I can hear your heartbeat and it beats for me and mine alone.” He took Renjun’s wrist where he had marked him unconsciously, “Technically, I already marked you but I want to do it properly this time.”

 

Renjun watches Mark as he places his lips on his skin; his fangs creating a visible mark for everyone to see. He feels like his breath was taken away from him and he knows that it’s really him—his alpha who’s going to be with him for life.

 

Mark lifts up his eyes to see Renjun’s reaction. His omega looks flustered from the kiss: his cheeks are tinted red and his breathing is unstable. He straightens himself and drops another kiss to his lips, calming him down.

 

Renjun pulls away and looks down, “You haven’t taken me on a date yet you kissed me.”

 

Mark lifts his chin to look straight to his eyes, “Be mine and I’ll date you forever.”

 

                                                                                                          ••••••

 

The other alphas and the young omega are waiting impatiently outside. They jump in shock when they heard Mark’s door opens and the two come out holding hands.

 

Donghyuck sniffs and acts like he is disgusted, “Ugh, Renjun’s sweet smell is now replaced with Mark’s territorial scent. It suffocates me.” He groans dramatically.

 

Jeno and Jaemin laughs at the sassy alpha, “You’re too dramatic but you’re right, Mark’s scent stinks.” 

 

Chenle congratulates the older omega, “I’m so happy for you, gege! Now, you’re not going to be stressed about them arguing over you.”

 

Renjun smiles warmly at the younger, “Thank you, Lele. I hope everything goes well after this.”

 

“Who told you we’re not going to steal Renjun from you?” The duo smirks devilishly at Mark, “You might’ve marked him but it’s not going to stop us from having him.”

 

Mark’s about to go apeshit when Renjun stops him, “Mark...” The omega shakes his head in warning. “Don’t you dare. I don’t tolerate violence.”

 

The leader nods and obeys Renjun and the omega smiles proudly.

 

“Damn, he’s whipped”

 

“You...!!!” Mark pulls Renjun closer to him and nuzzles his face on Renjun’s soft hair to calm his alpha down. Renjun is definitely his kryptonite.

 

Renjun feels like it’s going to be more chaotic than what he imagined. Now that he knows he is Mark’s omega, there’s no turning back. He needs to face the possible headache the four alphas are going to give him with the help of Chenle and Jisung. Though he’s gonna be stressed about it, he doesn’t regret anything. 


	3. BONUS: Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are they gonna suppress their animal instincts when the older omega is in heat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG-13: Intimacy is present. Please bear with me, I tried making it lowkey for us to enjoy.

 

 

 

_But I’m ready for this heat to be over with —Larry Dolan_

 

 

Life was great for Renjun after he became a bonded omega. The other alphas decreased their intimacy with him and Mark definitely clumg to him like there’s no tomorrow. His alpha is territorial and Renjun loves it whenever he becomes possessive: marking him with his masculine scent even more.

 

When Lucas heard the news, he immediately visits the omega to check on him. He’s an experienced alpha and he can be a great help for the new couple. Mark doesn’t like the idea of having the tall alpha around his Renjun but the omega has his own way with words that he can immediately obey him. He leaves them to talk and waits with the others.

 

“How’s everything after being claimed?” Lucas inquires as he takes a sip of his coffee in front of Renjun. 

 

Renjun smiles, “It’s kinda new to me. This bond and how Mark is practically all over me but I’m not complaining.” He takes a cookie from the plate and starts eating.

 

“Don’t you know that even if you’re bonded it doesn’t mean that Mark’s the one for you?” The tall alpha raises an eyebrow as he observes the omega’s reaction. Renjun looks pale after hearing what he said.

 

“If Mark isn’t the one for me, I think it’s okay.” The younger nods and plays with his fingers, removing the crumbs of cookies. “I just want to enjoy my time with him and if he doesn’t love me...”

 

“Wait.. you’re in love? Already?” Lucas gasps and holds Renjun’s hand after placing his cup on the table. “What if Mark doesn’t love you? It’s been what...a week?” 

 

“Like what I told you, whatever happens I’m going to accept it. What matters is that I found my alpha so I won’t long for him.” Renjun pats the older one’s hand, “If we’re not destined together then so be it.”

 

“Gosh, he doesn’t deserve you.” Lucas brushes his locks with his free hand. “You are too precious and your omega doesn’t deserve hurt. Don’t worry, it’s just a precaution. Most of bonded alphas and omegas stick together until they die. By the way, how old are you?”

 

“I just turned eighteen last March. Why?” Renjun tilts his head on his side. “Good thing I became legal before I got my bond mark.”

 

Lucas lifts his arm to see if there’s a mark and he only sees two small dots. He shakes his head, “You’re not fully claimed, Renjun. Mark’s sign isn’t on your skin. Tsk that kid, he didn’t even do the bond right.”

 

Renjun pulls his arm and touches the two dots on it, “This isn’t my bonding mark with him?” 

 

“No, but that’s already the initial one. It will fade as soon the real mark appears after your h—“ Lucas pauses and stares at the innocent omega, “You haven’t been feeling funny, right? Like you’re craving for your alpha and being hot all over? What about your scent?”

 

“No. I’m feeling fine hyung.” The omega reassures Lucas, “Hot? Craving for Mark? No. I haven’t been into him after the bond. My scent doesn’t affect the others that much and they said it’s only faint because Mark’s scent overpowered mine.”

 

“So it’s like that because you haven’t had  _it_  yet.”

 

“It? What’s...?” Renjun looks confused as he stares at Lucas standing up and dusting his pants.

 

“If something funny happens, call me. You have to call me, Injunnie.” Lucas reaches for Renjun’s cheek, pinching it lightly. “I will come for you as soon as possible.”

 

Mark appears beside his omega and wraps his arm around his small waist. “Better get going, hyung. You’ve stolen my omega for too long. The others are quite annoyed with it too.” He looks behind and the three alphas nod their head.

 

“I’m going...” Lucas laughed at them, “Remember to call me, okay?” He goes and shuts the door, leaving them alone again.

 

“You talked to him longer than you did with me.” Mark looks at Renjun suspiciously. “Tell me, do you like that tall alpha more than me?”

 

Jeno and Jaemin snorts to their leader, “You’re too cringy, hyung. Renjun might leave you for us.” They did a high five with Donghyuck.

 

“You wish.”

 

“Calm down.” Renjun stops them from starting a fight. “Lucas hyung is trying to help and he meant no harm. If all of you will continue being like this, I won’t play with you anymore.” He turns his head to Mark, “even with you, my  _alpha_.” He leaves them to go to Chenle and Jisung.

 

The three alphas blink in confusion and Mark’s shocked that his omega is capable in leaving him hanging like that.

 

The next few days, something happens that makes Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck happy. Renjun is spending time with them, leaving Mark alone with his leader duties. Not only that, the omega is kinda clingy and his scent is getting stronger again without them knowing.

 

They’re taking a nap together when Donghyuck wakes up because he smells something different—sweet and playful. His senses are heightened as he spots Renjun sleeping. His alpha is telling him to take the omega away if not when the devils wrap their arms around the omega’s little body. 

 

Donghyuck goes to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. He feels thirsty all of a sudden and it’s weird. He decides to go inside his own room to forget his thoughts about taking Renjun.

 

Jeno and Jaemin open their eyes and the first thing they do is snuggle closer to Renjun. Mark will not like it but the leader is busy and this is their chance to have Renjun for themselves. Jeno frowns and sniffs, “Do you smell that, Jaemin? Something smells sultry and it’s making my alpha lose control.”

 

Jaemin nods, “Yeah, I’ve been smelling that as well.” He looks at the sleeping omega. “It can’t be him, right? He’s already bonded and Mark’s scent is all over him.”

 

The twins are curious who is the one emitting the scent that drives them crazy. Renjun is the only legal omega that they can suspect and the thought of him being available again is dangerous for them.

 

Chenle appears just in time before the twins do anything to Renjun. He moves closer to the sleeping omega, making the twins scoot away from him. “Renjun gege, wake up. We have to make dinner.” 

 

Renjun groans and his tone sends shivers to the alphas near him. He lazily opens his eyes, “Chenle?”

 

The young omega frowns, “Are you okay, gege? You sound tired and you’re pale.”

 

Renjun stands up and ruffles Chenle’s hair. “I’m okay. Just a little tired I guess. Mark’s been busy and I need my own alpha too.” He makes his way to the kitchen and starts preparing.

 

“I hope Mark hyung will finish his duties fast. It’s not doing good for gege’s omega.” Chenle whispers and leaves the twins in the living room to help Renjun.

 

In the middle of preparing dinner, Renjun feels hot all of a sudden—like he’s burning with fever. He can feel his sweat running down on his forehead. The omega can’t breathe and his omega is looking for his alpha; he needs Mark. He drops the knife he’s holding and it clinks on the tiles.

 

Chenle rushes over to his gege, catching him before he collapsed. “Renjun, gege!! What’s happening?” When he touches the older omega’s skin, it feels hot.

 

The twins run to help Chenle and they panic when Renjun looks pale. The scent is stronger and suffocating: they’re sure that it is coming from Renjun. The older omega is sweating and panting like he’s out of breath.

 

Jeno looks at Jaemin, “H-He’s in  _heat_.” The eye smile boy gulps as he steps back, afraid of claiming the fragile omega.

 

Jaemin rushes out to find Mark. The alpha needs to help his omega or else, Renjun will suffer from pain.

 

After five minutes, Mark comes in and quickly pulls his omega closer to him. He can feel Renjun’s heat radiating off him and it’s bad—his scent is stronger and it’s attracting the other alphas to claim him.

 

Mark lifts up Renjun from Chenle’s lap and places him on the couch. His omega is still panting and his eyes looks at his alpha with a heavy look. “I-I need you, Mark. It hurts..”

 

The alphas inside the room growl after they hear Renjun’s plea. Chenle hugs Jisung and is thankful that somehow, he can control himself. Mark instructs his members, “Stop sniffing his scent and control your instincts!”

 

Donghyuck comes out from his room and notices the horrified look from the people in the living room. He smells something strong and it’s luring his alpha to come closer. There he saw Renjun looking so helpless. “Renjun’s in heat, Mark!” He looks at their leader, “You can’t take him. You’re still not allowed to do it.”

 

“I know.” Mark sounds like he’s also losing his control. “but I have to help my omega. He’s in pain, can’t you see that?”

 

Renjun starts sobbing and he clutches his chest, “Help me. It hurts, someone help me.” 

 

Mark moves closer and drops a kiss on his forehead and on his lips that tastes like a cherry bomb. “I’m sorry, baby.” He holds his hand and his skin feels hotter. “We’re going to ask for help.”

 

“C-Call Lucas hyung. He said he will help me.”

 

Mark looks at Donghyuck and he immediately calls the tall alpha’s number. Luckily after three rings, he answers the call. 

 

“Hyung, we need your help.” Donghyuck looks at Renjun, who’s being attended by Mark. “Renjun’s in heat and he asks us to call you.”

 

_“I’m on my way.”_ Lucas drops the call as fast as he could to come over and help.

 

Ten minutes later, Lucas comes in and Renjun’s strong intoxicating scent welcomes him. He hopes he’s just in time to relieve the omega’s pain.

 

Renjun looks like a hot mess and he wants to applaud Mark for having control over his animal instincts. “Did you try pacifying him?”

 

Mark looks at Lucas worryingly, “I only give him few kisses but it’s not enough.”

 

Lucas moves closer and unbuttons Renjun’s clothes, “He needs to breathe.” He looks at the alphas around him. “Start increasing your control because it will get stronger.”

 

True to what he said, Renjun’s scent becomes seductive and it’s hard for the alphas to calm down.

 

“If you can’t bear with him, we have to move him in your room, Mark.” Lucas is about to lift Renjun up but Mark steps up.

 

“He’s mine and I will do it.”

 

Inside the room, Mark lays Renjun gently. He took his time admiring his omega and drops another kiss on his exposed skin.

 

“Do the proper claiming and Renjun will get better.” Lucas speaks from behind. “Make him drink this and start doing it.” He gives a small pill to Mark and leaves the room.

 

Mark stares at the omega beneath him. He looks fragile and needy. Renjun’s pleas are enough to send him to the edge of his control. The omega is currently whining about his pain. He wipes away some of his sweat and moves away his bangs. “You need to get better, love.”

 

He kisses Renjun’s forehead down to his nose and to his cheeks before claiming his lips. He pops the pill inside of his mouth and kisses him to help him drink it. 

 

Mark takes his small wrist and kisses it just like what he did back then. His fangs make another mark and he whispers, “I love you, Renjun. Please get well. I need you”

He kisses him once more before laying down beside him and wrapping his arms around his body. Skin to skin and heat to heat. He will fight his heat with his fire.

 

Renjun’s body starts to calm down and his breathing has become stable. Mark checks his wrist and there’s a leo sign on his pulse—where it’s connected to the heart. The alpha smiles and whispers, “The bonding is complete. You are mine forever and I won’t let you go.” It’s a good thing that the medicine worked fast as well.

 

Mark hears a knock on the door and the others came in to check them. The twins let out a breath of relief because Renjun’s scent is now faint and the mixture of his and Mark’s scent can be smelled in the air. Donghyuck is glad that the precious omega is already okay. The young couple have decided not to enter to let Renjun rest completely. 

 

Lucas smiles at Mark when he sees the leo sign on the omega. “Finally.”

 

Mark nods at the tall alpha, “Thanks for helping.” He goes back in snuggling his omega to give him more of his body heat.

 

“Whoah, turn down the PDA?! We’re still here have some respect.” They have decided to leave the room to cleanse their eyes.

 

Lucas gives Renjun a one last look before he leaves the room, “You’re gonna claim him properly on his next heat when it’s the right time.”

 

Mark caresses his omega’s cheek, cradling him gently enough not to wake him from his peaceful rest. “Until then, I’m willing to wait.”

 

The alpha in him needs to wait until they’re both ready. For now, Mark can’t wait to get this heat over with and have his Renjun for himself again without hesitating. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....and that's a long ass ride.


End file.
